BBRae Drabbles
by HotdogInAPineappleWorld
Summary: A bunch of short drabbles for one of my favourite Teen Titan's pairings... Genre will vary. PERMANENT HIATUS. See profile.
1. Tattoo

_The first in a series of short drabbles for the pairing BB/Rae._

* * *

><p>Beast Boy couldn't believe it, yet it was there, right before his eyes and he stood gawking like an idiot. Raven hadn't done anything spectacular, she'd just reached up to get the sugar for her morning tea, for some reason deciding not to use her powers because she'd mentioned that she'd become too reliant on them the other day and it was making her lazy. She was wearing civilian clothes which wasn't what got the green changeling staring, they were still dark and still very her, suiting her nicely. Nearly black boot cut jeans and a purple t-shirt hugging her figure with her feet bare… What got Beast Boy's attention wasn't even the fact that said t-shirt had risen up, revealing a flash of a toned stomach that was usually hidden from view beneath her trademark leotard. It was in fact what was on the skin there, it was a raven no doubt, a small detailed tattoo because he WAS Beast Boy and he knew every animal by sight alone and it took him no more than a second to identify it. It didn't really come as a surprise that she'd have a tattoo to match her name, it fit. What stunned him and left him marvelling silently, gawking like an idiot, was the fact that the raven was a very familiar shade of green… HIS shade of green.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Review and give us a word prompt if you like<em>.


	2. Wash

_Inspired by a prompt from X's Shadow. _

* * *

><p>If Raven was ever asked about it, she wouldn't be able to give a descent answer. There was just something profoundly soothing about watching Beast Boy as a cat, she wouldn't call it cuteness. No way would she ever do that, but there was something in the way he'd lick his paw and rub his cat nose as he washed, smiling slightly like he was genuinely enjoying himself… which is weird because the green shape shifter is the dirtiest Titan within the building and far beyond but he could sit on the sofa and lick himself clean when an actual bath made him run for the hills. Maybe it was in fact because of his shape shifting that he didn't like it, the same way a calm and collected house cat would rather claw out its owner's eyes than stick a paw in some soapy water. Beast Boy purred also as well whilst he washed, a constant thrumming sound and it was then, in moments like that, when the empath wasn't so bothered about sitting with him. The utter contentment that flowed off him was enough to help her relax and on the odd day he'd sit there for an hour or so and on those odd days, every time, without fail, Raven would be sitting next to him with a book and she would watch him and listen to him purr.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Word prompt<em>? _Review?_


	3. Staring

_Another quick drabble for y'all. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Raven might have looked complete and utterly engrossed in her book, something small and light for a change yet none the less ancient, but she simply wasn't. Anyone who watched her closely enough would notice how she was turning the pages by hand instead of using her powers and that was because she was distracted. She couldn't muster up the concentration to use them or actually process the words in front of her, she wasn't even sure which language it was in. It was quiet for once, not an uncomfortable silence, Cyborg was in the kitchen, the light sizzle of the frying pan accompanying his light humming and Starfire and Robin were by the table, talking in near whispers about a case… and Beast Boy was sat next to Raven, flipping through a comic book. The empath wasn't daft, she was very aware that he was as focussed on the pathetic and offending excuse for literature in his hands as she was for whatever one in a million book she was supposed to be reading. That was because he kept looking at her, not staring exactly, just looking as if he were waiting for the smile he was desperate for to magically appear but he just felt… happy, goofily so and it did make Raven smile, just a tad and as she did she got the most peculiar feeling that in that instant he was trying very hard not to break the peaceful moment and burst out into his 'happy dance'.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Word prompt? Review?<em>


	4. Day and Night

_I'm trying to get one or more of these up daily but y'know, everythings against me... Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Beast Boy had always preferred the day, everything was brighter, more alive, the flowers were out, everyone was awake and there was so much energy in the air. The sun, he loved the sun, the bright blue sky, the smells that seemed to be far more plentiful in the hustle and bustle of Jump city mornings. He liked the crowds, the voices, the variety of sounds that even his advanced hearing couldn't keep track off. It was just simply exciting and it provided him a small thrill to swoop over the crowds, listening and watching them, especially the sugar fuelled kids on their way to school. They were fun, almost buzzing from the cereal they had for breakfast, skipping and running down the roads and pulling bleary eyed parents with them. The whole happy family scene kind of made him miss his own parents but it reminded him of when he was a kid and nothing really mattered. He could do anything and literally be anything he could possible want, except a dragon, he was still working on that one. The day reminded him of all of that, but then he met Raven, who lived in the shadows, who preferred the silence and thrived in the darkness. When he met Raven, he changed his mind because the day brought a lot of things but the night, it brought the <em>best<em> thing of all… Raven Roth.

* * *

><em>So review?<em>


	5. Smile

_Had to be done..._

* * *

><p>He tried endlessly, he spent much of his nights thinking, thinking about ways to get her to smile when he should really be sleeping. He'll think of some new jokes and just like every other time he won't give up on it, the impossible task. Whatever else might be said about the changeling, he's certainly determined and without fail, every single day he'll try again. Sure he usually gets tossed out the tower or has his breakfast blow up in his face but he knows that the next day he'll be doing it all over again. So he will lay on his bed, his hands linked behind his head and he'll picture the few times he's got her to smile, that he's seen it because its what keeps him going. Even if she scowls and snaps and gets mad at him and even if it hurts, he can't stay too upset for long because somehow and somewhere along the way it became his life goal to make her smile. On odd mornings Cyborg will point out how tired he looked and he'll simply shrug and grin because today he might get that smile and if loosing a few extra hours of sleep is the cost… well then he'd happily pay up.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	6. Reading

_Basically 100% talking. I decided I could get the point of this across better than with just talking. This ones not that romancy but 'cause it's Raven doing this, it kind of is. Oh and sorry for the late update. It's a little longer to make up for it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Raven I'm bored…"<p>

"Play the brain frying thing you call a GameStation then."

"But Cy's not here and all the best games are two player!"

"… I'm not doing that with you."

"But-"

"I know, why don't you read a book if you're so bored?"

"I don't like reading…"

"Well then stop whining because I do!" …

"… Raven?"

"…"

"RAE-VEN?..."

"…"

"Rae?"

"...What?..."

"I think I should tell you something."

"… What've you done?"

"No! Nothing like that! No… It's just… well I… I kind of…"

"Beast Boy… just talk…"

"Well… it's about reading."

"You've never read a book have you?"

"No but… I have a reason…"

"…And what's that?" …

"Well… I kind of… can't."

"You… can't?"

"Yeah, I can't… None of the schools in Africa would take me…"

"Why?"

"Well look at me Raven! I'm green all over with fangs and claws!"

"So they didn't take you… because of how you look?"

"Yeah, no one wanted the freaky kid."

"You're not freaky…"

"I'm… not?"

"Beast Boy, you live in a T-shaped tower, on an island with a half demon destined to destroy the word, a walking traffic light who worked for a human bat, a half machine man who plays videogames on his arm and an alien from a very distant planet who cooks dangerous things… If you're freaky, then the rest of us are too."

"… Thanks Raven…"

"No problem… Now why don't we read a book?"

"But I-"

"You'll learn Beast Boy."

"… 'Kay… So where are we starting?"

"Right here…"

"On this part?"

"Yes… and I think you'll like this story."

"Is it a good story?"…

_Sigh_. "Yes Beast Boy or I wouldn't have picked this one. Now follow the words carefully… _The young Prince grew tired of the confliction and frustration of those within the kingdom that he lived, of those who shunned him for the fact that he was no mortal man. He was greater, far greater, with a greater heart and a greater capacity for the long since lost compassion amongst humanity. He was destined for far more than any other man could ever dream of…_"

* * *

><p><em>I just slipped that story bit in at the end because that's how, in my world, Raven sees BB. Anywho, internet crashed and well... you get the idea... Blame the rain... So review because I'm so sincerely sorry?<br>_


	7. Quiet

_'Cause somebody hinted (you know who you are), that talking is good._

* * *

><p>Raven enjoyed the peace and quiet in the morning, a warm cup of herbal tea and a good book. There was no better way to start the day… but then Beast Boy would barrel in and before long he and Cyborg would be having their repetitive fight of tofu versus meat, shouting up a storm. The empath almost waited for it, each and every morning, except for this morning which was almost eerily quiet. She waited for the green changelings entrance with the light murmurs of Starfire and Robin and the sizzle of the frying pan as Cyborg cooked up some fried eggs. When Beast Boy did step into the room, there was no booming 'Good morning dudes!'.<p>

"Morning," He greeted, voice chipper and light and he strolled into the kitchen, grabbed his soy milk and poured himself a glass. Raven was still waiting but the argument didn't come and she found herself frowning slightly at the lack of raised voices.

"You not hungry green bean?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"Nah, I already had breakfast," His smaller friend returned.

"When?" The half machine man questioned.

"Around half five-ish," Beast Boy shrugged before chugging back his milk.

"… You okay BB?" Cyborg said seriously and the green boy, perched on the counter grinned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I just wanted get some fresh air…" He explained and though the Titans weren't convinced, none of them decided to press the subject. Raven looked at the calendar and realised what day it was, mentally she cursed at herself, she'd been sure it was tomorrow… She put her book aside, opened a small portal and reached through, grabbing a small, green covered book and in a moment the portal was gone. She could feel eyes on the back of her head and she looked to Beast Boy and gave him a rare, small smile before hovering the book into his hands.

"Happy birthday," She told him and he grinned because it wasn't his actual birthday, it was the day the Titans met and became a family, a day that Beast Boy had declared was FAR more important and far more special to him.

"Thanks Rae," The boy beamed and because it was his 'birthday' she let that one slide with a small roll of the eyes. She'd never admit that she didn't mind all that much anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the late update, I've busy solviing quadratic equations... Blegh! Anyway, review?<em>


	8. Dreaming

_An update for y'all. Hope you like. Plus, thanks for being understanding with it all, it's appreciated.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Beast Boy wasn't a morning person anyway, he much preferred laying in to around midday and stay up half the night playing on his new GameStation 3, with or without Cyborg but it was different today because they'd all been called out several times the night before for Plasmus, Dr Light, the HIVE and a bunch of others causing problems. Everyone was tired but Robin insisted they had to get up as normal for training. Somehow it fell upon Raven to go and find Beast Boy and drag him out of bed when frankly she'd rather be in bed as well.<p>

"Stupid Boy Blunder…" She reached Beast Boys door and knocked politely. "Beast Boy!" She said sharply, not loudly but with his hearing he should jolt out of his skin like he usually did but no sounds came from within and the empath frowned slightly before opening the door. The changeling was in there alright, he was draped on the top bunk as a tiger, growling softly, kind of purring with every exhale and chuffing occasionally. He was clearly dreaming and by the smile on his face it was a nice dream and despite Raven's initial reason for being there she made no move to wake him and instead sighed softly and stepped into the room, messy of course. He WAS Beast Boy. She closed his open curtains to block out the increasing light and cracked open a window, letting in a gentle breeze into the warm room before she looked back to the purring tiger and ignoring her better judgement she stepped closer. She thought that his deep sleep was because he was tired and not because of a concussion but it never hurt to check and so stood floating in open air, she ran a hand through the fur on his head. The purring loudened slightly and the gothic girl permitted a light roll of her eyes. Just like a housecat, what kind of tiger does Beast Boy make really?

"Sleep well Beast Boy," She whispered, finding no damage to his head and without another word, she slips out the room silently, leaving the shape shifter to his dreams… His dreams that she doesn't know are of her…

* * *

><p><em>I couldn't have much communication because y'know... he's asleep... But whatever, review?<em>


	9. Typical

_Had to happen eventually. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>She could hardly believe it herself, never mind Beast Boy. The changeling was stunned, clearly, gawking like an idiot and blushing to a kind of purple-ish colour and it took all of Raven's self control not to pull her hood up to hide the red she KNEW was creeping across her cheeks. How she hated blushing… She HAD to have that trait didn't she? The one thing she wanted her demon genes to get rid of still remained… Blushing, a laugh, a smile, she could hide but not the rush of blood to her face. It didn't take her long for her to become aware that Beast Boy was experiencing a distinct lack in breathing, which was bad, there was only so long any living thing could go without air and the gothic girl suspected he wouldn't be able to last much longer before he dropped.<p>

"Beast Boy," Raven said firmly and his mouth moved silently, the motion was rather comical and allowed the empath to relax slightly. His emotions were all mixed together right now, whirring fast and bright, she couldn't read them very well, it felt somewhat like standing right next to a dozen or more exploding fireworks. "Beast Boy!" She repeated slightly louder, firmer and he snapped out of it and gulped a breath before he grinned at her crookedly and chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his neck.

"Erm. Want to go… get some tea?" He offered uncertainly, gesturing to the door with his thumb and the empath gave a small smile in return and pocketed the coin that the green boy had tracked down from the wreckage of the old library. It'd taken him weeks to find it.

"That'd be great," Raven agreed and Beast Boy smiled again, fang poking over his lip.

"Awesome," He beamed, voice soft and Raven very nearly rolled her eyes at his choice of wording. Typical… One kiss on the cheek and he's grinning like a fool. Not that Raven really minded all that much.

* * *

><p><em>Ninth one in and this happened already. Meh, they're not necessarily linked anyway. So review?<em>


	10. Tattoo Two

_Sorry for the late update. I'm getting lazy... anyway, this is another tattoo thing, a follow up to the first._

* * *

><p>She didn't mean to stare, yes Beast Boy had been exercising recently, every morning before breakfast and every evening before bed. He'd said that it woke him up then helped him burn some energy and sleep better which was probably true and so he'd been exercising a lot and without shape shifting. He was still the same Beast Boy, just with sleek and defined muscles, his reactions were a little faster, his speed increased, the animals he turned into were stronger and better. He looked like a young man instead of a boy and Raven had noticed, she was very aware of how much he'd really been working to make himself into a better Titan but she was also quietly pleased that he still couldn't crack a descent joke and he still sat for hours on end with Cyborg in front of the TV screen, racing his best friend or beating him up as a virtual character. He was still the same, relaxed, cheerful Beast Boy and because he hadn't changed on the inside it meant that the empath didn't feel the need to stare. He was still goofy and he was still the same, just a little better and happier in his own skin. She was staring now though because he was exercising, pushing weights which she'd seen him do before with his chest was bare, sweating, gritting his teeth with the effort and it was an impressive sight but what really drew her gaze was on his bicep sat a tattoo. A tattoo which had drawn her attention away from the shape shifter himself. It was a bird obviously and though Raven wasn't an expert with birds, she was actually rather dreadful at identifying them, as soon as she'd seen the eyes she knew it must have been a raven because this raven… had violet eyes…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Beast Boy decided to get one of his own. Review?<em>


	11. Special

_I owe you all a huge apology for my absence but I've had some personal issues I needed to sort out. I'll do my best with updates but everything really in place yet so it might not be as often as it was, I just felt like I needed to write a drabble. Hope you like this._

* * *

><p>"Want some?"<p>

Raven stared down at the bowl in front of her, held out by green hands and she grimaced slightly.

"What... is that?" She said and she could feel Beast Boy's atmosphere shift and she glanced up at him to see a rather put out expression.

"Tofu Ice cream…" The changeling explained softly and the empath gazed at the concoction that SHOULDN'T be edible in ANY universe… Ew…

"Tofu… ice cream?" She repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy grinned, cheerful again.

"Who sells tofu ice cream?" Raven questioned warily and the green boy before her gnawed on his lip as he thought.

"Well… Actually I got it special from some dude in someplace…" He replied.

"You got tofu ice cream… from someone in someplace and you don't know who?" His pale companion pressed and he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"…Yeah… I love tofu and soy ice creams nice enough but tofu… and this guy is apparently one of the BEST tofu ice cream makers EVER," He smiled.

"_Probably the only one…" _Raven reasoned internally.

"Will you try some?" Beast Boy asked, ever so hopefully, still holding out the bowl and even if Raven knew, KNEW, she'd regret it, that it'd probably be the most horrifying experience of her life she couldn't bare to say no to him. Not when he pulled _that_ face.

"… Okay…" She mumbled and the grin that split across the changelings face was brighter than the sun.

"I bet you'll like it," He chirped and showing as little hesitation as she could, Raven took the bowl holding the oh so special ice cream and tried some…

Beast Boy was overjoyed, he skipped out the room and Cyborg looked over to Raven who, upon seeing the door close behind him, grimaced and coughed and the half machine man chuckled throatily.

"You okay Raven?" He teased and she sent a brief glare his way.

"No… That… was horrific… The most mentally scarring event of my life…" The empath said in all seriousness and he laughed again as she stood and walked off towards the door.

"Where you off to?" Cyborg snickered and Raven paused in the doorway.

"To rinse my mouth out with bleach…" She muttered and she stalked off, leaving behind the booming laughs of her friend…

* * *

><p><em>You shouldn't wash your mouth out with bleach. That's bad... And once again, updates will probably be random and spaced apart so I'm sorry in advance for that... Review?<br>_


	12. Broken Cups, Green and Ravens

_Does the longness (is that a word?) make up for my lack of updates. I am sorry but y'know. Read and enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Broken Cups, Green and Ravens<span>

Neither of them move an inch. They daren't even breathe too loudly. Their eyes are locked with the same question mirrored in their expressions… What… the Hell? Slowly they lower their arms, forgetting all about the sugar on the top shelf. Raven is the first to look away and Beast Boy clears his throat nervously before smiling a tad.

"Nice tattoo," He says with an anxious grin and Raven looks up at him.

"Thanks…" She replies simply. Well… Isn't this a tad awkward… "I like yours…" She adds calmly and Beast Boy grins, his fang poking over his bottom lip.

"I was… inspired," He beams and Raven can't prevent the rising blush and has no hood to hide it under. Curse it all… Her eyes fall away and she mentally chants her mantra and tells herself to stop being so stupid and stop being such a wimp.

"… I fancied a change. Green is… one of my favourite colours," She replies thoughtfully as she leans back against the counter and Beast Boy nods slightly.

"Oh…" He mumbles, fighting another smile. "Well y'know… Ravens… They're cool," He continues and the empath at his side glances to him and he flashes a swift grin.

"… They're also symbols of death and misery," Raven points out flatly but she can't disguise all of the bitterness. They are both aware they're not talking about the bird anymore.

"Not to me… Not to a lot of people. They're quite magical really, they're smart and they might be dark and all but it's what makes them so amazing…" Beast Boy explains softly. "I think they're rather beautiful…" He whispers, his cheeks staining purple from a blush and Raven stares ahead for a long moment before blinking out her thoughts.

"… Green's underrated," She states and Beast Boy gains the courage to meet her gaze. "It's the key to everything isn't it? It's… warm and friendly… Full of life… Green has a lot of potential."

"… Not really," Beast Boy mutters and he believes it.

"… Yes, you do," Raven argues gently but firmly and in an instant he brightens.

"You think so?" He asks hesitantly and Raven smiles at him.

"Definitely," She confirms and he grins warmly before pulling her into a tight hug, his arms wrapped around her waist and after the initial shock has passed, Raven returns it. She doesn't need to look into his mind to be able to tell what he's thinking. The goofy euphoria does that all by itself, 'She freaking smiled at me and she's hugging me!'.

"Christmas came early…" Beast Boy murmurs and despite herself Raven smiles again. Something cracks and the pair pull apart and look to the broken mug on the counter.

"That's your fault," Raven says.

"My fault?" Beast Boy cries in outrage.

"Yes. If you weren't a sap, that wouldn't have happened," Raven replies and Beast Boy is silent before he grins hugely.

"I made your powers short?" He quips and Raven waves him off. "I did, didn't I?"

"Don't be so smug," Raven deadpans but then lips meet her own, swiftly but softly and she is only slightly aware of the bulb above their head exploding into oblivion. Beast Boy leans back and for once Raven can't think of anything even remotely clever to say. If her emotions could cry, Knowledge would be sobbing at the lack of efficient thought.

"Don't worry, Rae. I got this," Beast Boy says against her lips and he whistles to himself cheerfully as he grabs a towel to wipe up the broken mug and spilt tea. "Am I gonna end up being a like… a man slave or something?" He asks out the blue and Raven snaps out her daze and smirks.

"You would be but then… you'd have to be man wouldn't you?" She says and Beast Boy clutches his chest and gives a mock wince.

"Oooh… So cold…" He says dramatically as Raven grabs her book off the side and sits down on the sofa, feeling quite proud of herself. Couldn't have Beast Boy getting one over on her could she? "… You want another tea?" BB asks as he appears behind her.

"Yes, thank you," Raven agrees but then he kisses her cheek and something else blows up. She sighs to herself as he strolls off oh so casually. "You can't keep doing that, we'll have no plates left."

"It's worth it!" Beast Boy chirps.

"Will it still be worth it when Robin wonders why there's no cups with which he can have his morning coffee?" Raven points out and all is silent.

"… I gotta go to the shop!" BB yelps in rising horror and he puts Raven's tea on the armrest beside her and she watches him jog backwards towards the door, beaming at her. "You want anything while I'm out?" He offers.

"No thanks… and Beast Boy…?"

"Yeah?" He says.

"Watch the step," Raven replies just in time for him to trip backwards and very nearly crash to ground. He straightens with a sigh of relief and gives a crooked smile.

"Bye Raven," He says.

"Goodbye Beast Boy. Now get going before Robin tries to kill you!" Raven urges.

"'Cause that'd suck right?" BB grins as he backs towards the door and Raven rolls her eyes a tad.

"Yes it would," She allows and the changeling gives a wave before the door closes and he vanishes. Raven runs a hand through her hair and sits back into the sofa before taking a sip of her tea and she smiles again. Perfect…

"…What… just happened?" She wonders aloud and she sighs. "… Dear Azar... I really need to meditate," She decides but she can't seem to wipe the smile off her face.

"About time, Raven," A voice says and she jolts in shock before tracing the voice to a speaker in the corner. She hears chuckling and scowls at it.

"Cyborg… You have ten seconds to run to your car before I kill it," She warns.

"What? Not my baby!" Cyborg protests.

"Five seconds."

"I'm coming T-car! I'm coming!"

Raven doesn't move though. Instead she enjoys the sound of squealing tyres as Cyborg races across the bridge and as far away from her as possible.

"That was cruel," Robin says as he sits beside her then he snickers. "And funny," He adds before looking around. "So where's Beast Boy… and why are ALL cups broken and why am I lacking coffee?" He questions, turning more irritable.

"… I have no idea," Raven states and she walks out, letting Starfire take up the task of keeping the angry Teen Titan calm until his life force appears. Raven sighs. She really hopes Robin doesn't seriously damage Beast Boy… She prefers him in one piece.

* * *

><p><em>I think this sucks but y'all asked for it and so I have complied. Also, I don't deserve reviews for leaving it so long...<em>


	13. Understanding

_This one is shorter and sweeter. I think... Enjoy._

* * *

><p><span>Understanding<span>

Oddly enough, what annoyed Raven most about her green teammate was not his laugh or his tofu or endlessly crappy jokes or his goofy grin or… Well it wasn't any of the obvious things. What annoyed her most was how complicated he was. On face value he seemed to be a six year old in a teenagers body but then he had to go and ruin that idea by being serious sometimes… like when he gave her the lucky penny. It wasn't his normal smile, the one he wore most of the time, it was a different one and so all the more sincere because of it. He was saying that everything was going to be alright.

When he bugs her endlessly to listen to one of his jokes, fighting daily for that smile, it's his childish self but underneath it all Raven is intensely aware that he really really wants her to smile and it's frustrating and confusing because she has no idea why. She has no idea why he'd continue to let her ignore him when he could get a laugh out of anybody else.

She's considered looking into his mind but something stops her. Something tells her that it's his own place and even if another part of her reasons that he has been into her mind and it's only fair, she still doesn't do it. Beast Boy has his own secrets and they're his own and nobody else's after all. So she keeps reading her books and she keeps waiting for him to start on some lame knock knock joke because though she'll never admit it, it's about the only thing about him she truly understands which is that whatever the reason is… He wants to see her smile and maybe if she's honest, she's worried that if he gets the smile, he'll stop bothering her. The thought isn't as pleasant as it should be.

Raven doesn't understand him but she want's to and she's determined that one day she's going to figure him out and she's going to do it the old fashioned way, by talking… Not today though. Today she's reading…

"C'mon Raven! This ones funny!" Beast Boy whines and from beneath her hood, where he can't see, her mouth twitches in a reluctant smile.

"Go tell it to someone who wants to hear it then," She replies and BB groans in exasperation.

"Raaaeee…"

"Don't call me that."

* * *

><p><em>I've had this one for a while but it didn't want to load so it's been sitting on my hard drive and doing nothing. Anyway, I hope you like... Review?<em>


End file.
